deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 9: Oda Nobunaga vs Francisco Pizarro
We traveled back to the 20th century when the German Stormtroopers killed the Rough Riders. Now, for the first time, we have polar opposites face off. It'll be East vs West when... Oda Nobunaga: The Samurai daimiyo who unified Japan with his brutal fighting style and revolutinized tactics during the Sengoku period. defends his land from... Francisco Pizarro: The Spanish conquistador that challenged the Incan empire, defeated it, and founded the modern-day capitol of Peru. WHO.....IS...DEADLIEST!!!!! Weapons Oda conquered Japan with... Katana.jpg|Katana Yari.jpg|Yari 144px-223px-Yumi-p1000624-1-.jpg|Yumi Bow Japanese Tanegashima Rifle.jpg|Tanegashima Musket Pizarro defeated the Incan Empire with... Espada.jpg|Espada Ropera 449f7f0527d6e656caf6d39f0fde8bea-1-3-alabarda.jpg|Alabarda 2Crossbows Belgian Crossbow Pistol DX1233 1110.jpg|Crossbow Arquebus.jpg|Arquebus Edges Close: The Espada Ropera for it ability to thrust and slash, while the Katana is mainly a slashing weapon. Edge: Fracisco Pizarro Mid: The Alabarda has a point to stab, an axe head to hack, and a hammer to smash. The Yari only has a spear head. Edge: Francisco Pizarro Long: The Yumi Bow for it's faster rate of fire. Edge: Oda Nobunaga Firearms: There is very little difference except for one thing: The Tanegashima has a front sight, which equals slightly better accuracy. Edge: Oda Nobunaga X-Factors Oda Nobunaga/X-Factor/Francisco Pizarro 86 Skill 80 76 Armor 83 79 Brutality 88 83 Experience 68 My overall edge goes to Francisco Pizarro becuase of his better armor, close range, and mid range weapons. Oda Nobunaga seems to be skilled primarily at long range. Notes *The battle will take place on a Spanish ship at a Japanese dock. *It will be one-on-one. *Voting ends on August 15th, 2012. *The warriors will NOT be one horseback. Battle After his success against the Incan Empire, Spain is sending Francisco Pizarro and his conquistadors to settle east. Little does he know that Oda Nobunaga is waiting for him '' Francisco is watching the rest of his supplies get unloaded from his last ship. "This land is peaceful. Perfect." he thinks. Just then, an arrow bounces off his chest plate. He looks starts to look around when another hits his leg. He angrily yanks it out and snaps it in half. He finally sees the shooter: Oda Nobunaga, Yumi Bow in hand on a nearby ship. Francisco quickly grabs his Arquebus and loads it, all while dodging arrows. He props it on his stand and releases a shot. It barely makes it, but it does what it needs to do. Oda is hit in his chest. He survives, but his bow falls into the water. As Francisco starts to reload, Oda advances goes with his Tanegashima and Yari. He drops the spear and loads his musket. As Francisco reloads, Oda is done and aiming his gun. They both fire at the same time. The Arquebus misses, but Oda manages to graze the stand, causing it to break. Francisco runs inside and grab his Alabarda. Oda moves to Francisco's ship, Yari in hand. Francisco is waiting for him. As he passes the cabin door, Francisco busts open the door, sending Oda flying. The Spaniard attempts a thrust with his Alabarda, but is parried by the Yari. These two polearms dual for awhile, then Francisco swings with his Alabarda. As Oda dodges to the right, Francisco turns the polearm,sending the hook into Oda's leg. The Samurai drops his spear and draws his Katana. Francisco tries to finish him off with the pike end, Oda dodges and breaks it with a hard slash. Francisco draws his Espada Ropera and the final showdown begins. Francisco tries a thrust and Oda blocks it and counters with a slash. A loud CLANG is heard when the steel sword meets the steel cuirass. Francisco takes the opportunity to try another thrust. It penetrates the lamellar, but not deep enough to reach the skin. Realizing this new danger, Oda begins a large flurry of attacks that Francisco can barely parry. Then he gets an idea. He runs into the lower decks. Oda wonders what is happening, and rushes down there to. Oda is looking behind some crates when he hears a noise. He turns around to see Francisco with his Crossbow pointed at the Samurai. Oda, realizing he lost, thrusts his Katana in the hole Pizarro made earlier. As he lays there and dies Francisco shrugs and shoots him in the head. Francisco Pizarro raises his Crossbow in the air and yells, "Gloria!" (Glory) in victory. '''Winner': Francisco Pizarro Expert's Opinion In the closest battle I have ever hosted, Francisco Pizarro won the day because of his better training in firearms, armor, and close range weapons. Now, as my first season draws to a close, so does my time at this wiki. With school coming, I figured that I may not be able to be an active member. So, plain and simple, I'm leaving after my seasonal finale. Good-bye, and good luck. (Note: This is a fake speech. It is a joke. However, I won't be as active as I am.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts